Bone grafting is typically performed for spinal fusions, after cancerous bone removal, and in certain operations, e.g., plastic surgery. The iliac crest is often used as a donor site for autologous grafts. Complications collecting bone from the iliac crest include pain, nerve damage, hematoma and wound complications, avulsion of the anterior superior iliac spine (ASIS), hematoma, herniation of the abdominal cavity contents, and cosmetic deformity. Thus, it is desirable to develop materials and methods of forming bone that do not require harvesting bone from remote sites of the patient.
Synthetic bone grafts typically include a matrix that holds minerals and other salts. Natural bone has an intracellular matrix mainly composed of type I collagen, and some synthetic bone grafts include a collagen matrix. Synthetic bone grafts typically contain bone growths factors, such as bone morphogenetic proteins (BMPs), because of their ability to induce ossification in the matrix material. Recombinant human BMP-2 has been approved by the FDA in synthetic bone grafts such as INFUSE™. INFUSE™ is approved for open tibial shaft fractures, lumbar interbody fusion, and sinus and alveolar ridge augmentations. However, the high cost and need for high concentrations of BMP-2 for treatment creates a barrier for routine clinical use. Thus, there is a need to identify additional compositions that may substitute or complement the use of BMPs in treating bone-related conditions.
The protein Noggin is a BMP-specific antagonist. Noggin inhibits BMP signaling by blocking the molecular interfaces of the binding epitopes on BMP for both BMP type I and BMP type II receptors. See Groppe et al., Nature, 2002, 420, 636-642.